Maxon
by MagicAndMoonlight
Summary: One-shots from Maxon's point of view during the whole series. The one-shots will not be in order. All rights go to Kiera Cass, and as always, happy reading!


**Sorry it took forever for me to upload anything, I was on a week-long vacation, and then when I came back, I had a lot of schoolwork. So sorry, again.  
**

 **Hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

I rounded the corner, looking at Kriss. "I'm sorry," I began, but the sight that I just saw nearly killed me. America was standing there, her hand on a guard's chest. I couldn't speak, my heart was shattering into a million pieces. America's sky blue eyes saw us approaching and immediately stepped back, making it look like a normal conversation, not what they were doing just seconds ago.

How could America do this to me? Especially after last night! I had proposed to her, and… she betrayed me. So many thoughts were rushing to my head, but I had to remain calm. Remembering my lessons on how to stay calm, I regained my demeanor.

"I found Kriss in the hall and was coming to explain my choice to you both before the cameras showed up," I said. "But it seems that we have other things to discuss." Kriss's hand went to her mouth. I smiled at her. "Kriss, would you please return to your room, quietly? I'll be there soon." She curtsied.

I took a deep breath, staring at America and the guard. "I knew it." I say. "I told myself that I was crazy, because you surely would have told me if I was right, since we were supposed to be honest with each other." I scoffed. "I can't believe that I trusted you. I knew it. How you looked at him, and how distracted you were. That bracelet you always wore…" I nearly choked. "And the note on the wall, as well as all of those times I thought you were mine… and then how I suddenly lost you." I turned to the guard. "It was you." I accused.

"Your Majesty, this is all my fault. I went after her, even after she made it clear that she didn't want me, except you." The guard said. America looked worried.

"What's your name?" I say, not caring about his excuses, walking up to him. I stared at him straight in the eye. "Your first name." I clarified.

The guard swallowed. "Aspen."

"Aspen Leger." I said, hating the name. "Get away from me and out of my sight before I send you to New Asia to die!" If I couldn't see that America was scared first, now it was plain.

"Your Majesty! I, I-" I glared as ASPEN Leger talked.

"GO!" I screamed. Aspen started walking away, and looked back once at America, then he was gone, disappeared into the dark hallway. I stared at America, who was staring at the floor, seemingly afraid to look at me. When she did, I pointed at her room, and we walked inside.

I stared at America's unmade bed, and I laughed. "How long?" I said quietly, still trying to remain calm.

"The fight, remember, when we-" I rolled my eyes.

"We've been fighting ever since you cam here! Be more specific!" I yelled, barely containing my anger. America shook a little, and I tried to ignore how bad I felt for yelling at her.

"After… after Kriss's party…" I was speechless.

"So ever since he was here?!" I said, with some tone I never used before. So she was lying to me for most of our relationship? Especially after we said we would be honest? HAH. As if.

"Maxon, I'm really sorry." America said. "I was protecting him at first, and then I was protecting myself. After Marlee was caned, I… I was scared to tell you the truth." She used a pleading tone. "I can't lose you!"

I was astonished. She was afraid of losing me? She had my heart through the whole Selection, and she was afraid of losing ME? "Lose me? Lose me?! You're going home today with a new caste, a small fortune, and a man who still wants you! I'm the one who's losing today, America!" I spat the words out.

She seemed stunned. "I'm… I'm going home?" She asked incredulously. I rolled my eyes. Seriously? How many times can she break my heart until it's forever broken?

"How many times can I let you break my heart? Honestly, do you think that I would marry you, and make you my princess, especially when you're been LYING to me for nearly our whole relationship?!" It was my turn to be incredulous. "I'm not going to torture myself for my whole life! Maybe you noticed that it happened already. So much."

America started crying, and it took all of my willpower to keep staring at her. "Maxon! Please, I'm so sorry, it's n-not what it l-looked like!" She protested. "I swear! I-I love you!" I walked up to her, just inched away from her face.

"Out of every single lie you have told me, that's the one that I resent the most." I spat out. How foolish I was! I was just wasting my time here.

"It's really not what it-" I glared at her, and she stopped talking.

"Have your maids make you the best dress. You might as well as go out in style." I walked past her and out of her doorway, successfully ending the future that I always envisioned, our future. I made my footsteps seem as if I was walking away, but I stood next to her doorway, hidden in the shadows.

I could see America. She toppled onto her bed, holding her stomach kept crying. She stared at the clock, and then she opened the envelope I had given her. What a mistake. I walked away, going to Kriss's room. She would be perfect.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, and please review!**


End file.
